Among Many Souls
by SpartanAssassin97
Summary: The Vestige, a hero of the Daggerfall Covenant foils the plans of Mannimarco and Molag Ball, igniting anger within the forces of evil. A confrontation ensures, which ends with the displacement of a young Breton woman, Amarie to another land entirely. Now a stranger, and without allies, Amarie must find a way home. After quest 'Valley of Blades' First fic
1. The Soulless One

Amongst Many Souls

Skirting along the damp fungal tunnels, Amarie came face to face with the man who summoned her. "Vestige, I'm glad you've arrived, there is something aloft within an area known as the Chamber of Darkness. I would like you to investigate".

The prophet, although blind looked at Amarie Lorone. A young Breton, with ash brown hair that reached past her shoulders. Amber eyes which speak of horrors still in mind. She was wearing medium armour, which was fashioned by her heritage and coloured black and silver. she was ready to meet whatever dangers stood before her.

"The God of Schemes is plotting something, I can feel his awful power at in motion, but I cannot say what. Mannimarco may be at the heart of it though, you must be vigilant Vestige". The Prophet said as he moved his hands, creating a portal.

"Will Sai Sahan, Lyris, or Abnar be joining" Amarie enquired, seeing that none of her companions were near.

"They have gone to investigate other matters, Mannimarco's cult has been stirring up trouble. They left to disturb their sacrifices. I was reassured you could handle yourself". Amarie nodded, stepping through the portal.

Obsidian ground meet her when she landed, freezing air chilling her to the bone. The forever darkened sky rumbling. "nightmarish as always" she mumbled under her breath. Checking her Ebon dagger and sword was still in place. She walked, and snuck when necessary, avoiding Daedra.

"The master said to be patient, but this place is starting to unnerve me" a worm cultist, covered head to toe in dark leathers conversing with his friend, who was busy keeping a wary eye.

"They're planning something, but they're not saying, makes me nervous with this big confidential plan and all" the other muttered keeping an eye out.

"Better split up" they agreed and went their own ways. Kneeling behind a rock, Amarie heard the conversation, keeping what she heard in the back of her mind. Behind a deteriorated building, a cultist came out. Amarie drew her sword and dagger, using magic to cover herself and slashed at the man. When he fell, Amarie looked over his body to find clues as to what's going on.

"Drats" she exclaimed as she realised that he had nothing, but the noise of his gurgling, altering Deadra nearby. An Ogrim and a Dremora came into view, screaming at her.

"Drates" she wavily said loader.

"Look what we've got here, a little guar wants to play". Amarie ran as fast as she could, towards the Dremora and attacked. She pierced him as much as she could, draining his life essence away. She thought she was doing well, until she fell over from impact from her side.

"Damn" she said as she got up. Holding tightly to her weapons, she spun around and hit both enemies. The Dremora finally fell, but the Ogrim was angered by its companion's death. The Ogrim charged at her again, but she was ready. Sidestepping the attack, she performed the final blow. Breathless, she ran further into dwellings known as the Chamber of Darkness.

Within the inside of the chamber, enemies lessened, making Amarie on high alert with this new development. She slowly made her way deeper within the chamber, until she got to a peculiar room. Within the middle of the room was an alter with a single orb on it. There were grey, bloodstained rags lying on the alter and hanging within. The only quality item still in one piece was a red banner dedicated to Molag Bal himself. Stepping into the room, she looked around, searching for any hidden traps, and finding none.

"You think me so base as to trick you through traps, little one". Spinning around, Amarie came face to face with the King of Worms himself.

"Don't give me that look, it's stupid. Well I suppose you are, really". Smiling devilishly, he watched Amarie thinking of all the pain she could go through. Amarie used all her strength to stop her-self from attacking him.

"Nothing to say hmm, Well I'm glad to finally be rid of you, you insolent fool" he said as he walked away.

"What do you mean by that, you monster", she screamed, starting to give chase, until her blood froze. She couldn't move as claws trapped her where she was, hearing horrific evil laughter, looking on as one of her biggest enemies was retreating.

"A little mortal has fallen into my web". Absolute fear grabbed her. She wanted to cry, but knew she mustn't show fear in his presence, even though, he knew he could probably feel it anyway.

"Like a little _annoying_ Fly, aren't you mortal. You thought you could undermine me, the God of Schemes. I am the Lord of Domination". Shivers ran down her spine, she wasn't ready for this confrontation yet, all she wanted to do was scream and cry out for Varen, Akatosh, anyone to come save her, but this was his domain.

"I knew the moment you walked within my realm, I watched your little pathetic skirmishes. Death would be too quick for you, I will see you suffer mortal" as he said those words, a vast, bright light engulfed her blinding all her senses, with the final thought "this is the end, I have failed everyone. I'm so sorry". Everything went dark.


	2. Thedas

Blinking countless times, she opened her eyes fully. Before her was an abundance of colours. Pine trees and snow littered the area with no obvious sign of a road. "I'm not dead" she thought as she walked to gather her bearings.

"Snow as far as the eye can see, I must be somewhere in Skyrim" she mused as she made her way to a small shelter in-between rocks. Shivering within her leathers, she wondered near a make-shift camp to look for sticks.

"I'll find out where I am, then I'll get back to Glenumbra, I'll give Varen an earful" she muttered under her breath.

As she was collecting, she heard howls in the distance. Looking around, figuring which direction they would come from, she took out her dagger ready for an attack. She felt the first attack on her left arm, whipping around she pushed the wolf off her and quickly finished it off with her dagger. Crimson blood seeped into the snow, dying the once white, red, giving the scent to other wolves of her whereabouts. She grabbed what she could of her bundle of sticks, and ran. A lone wolf jumped in front of her, growling vicious threats at her. Amarie ran the other way. Coming to a small cliff, she jumped down. When she landed, it was too sudden. Only having enough time to throw her bundle away. The ground creaked, and before she knew it, she fell in. Ice engulfed her. She felt the immediate numbness which made every move agony. With every fibre of her being, she sawm up to the water's surface. Feeling the air touch her skin was worse. She pushed herself out of the water, col air sticking to her, forming icicles on her clothes. Stumbling into the danger which brought her there in the first place, the wolf came out of hiding from the tree's, ready to attack. Amarie focused all her strength in her siphoning spell, just to gain a little energy. The wolf growled and ran at her once she used her power. With lighting speed, she slashed the beast. Once dead, she quickly picked up what little dry sticks that she scatterd around before her fall. Knowing her danger, she left for the safety of her small shelter before more wolves came. Once there, she put them in formation and began lighting the fire. Sparks flew until a flame arose, showing her progress, despite it being a small fire. Desperate for the warmth, she huddled closer, taking in what little she could. Shivering uncontrollably, she wrapped her hands around herself to give herself what little warmth she could. As an hour passed, her small fire died down with the little fuel it was given. The cold began to settle in, worsening the ice that rested upon her arm. The pain of having no warmth agonised Amarie, who wanted to cry, but had no energy to do so. Cold and weak, she closed her eyes thinking to herself "This is what he wanted, isn't it? he enjoys the suffering of mortals".

* * *

Warmth engulfed her senses, welcoming to her body. Although awake she could not find the energy to open her heavy eyes. "How is she?" a gruff voice asked, though she couldn't place it. It was not a typical Nordic accent, that she knew.

"She was left out in the cold Herald, she needs all the warmth she could get at this stage, for a healthy recovery". She remembered what had transpired before she passed out, frost forming, snow piling and her pathetic little fire. What had happened, and how did she end up here? She asked herself.

"Let me know how she holds up Master Adan" she heard the man say before hearing footsteps fading away. She rested for at least ten minutes more, listening to the boiling of liquid, the clinking of glass and the crackling of a fire. She opened her eye's slowly, just enough to peek at her surroundings. She was in a small room made of wood, a few tables scattered around and fireplace near the left wall. A man she assumed to be Adan was standing near a table, mixing liquids.

"Water" she creaked, hating the sound of her voice. The man, startled, turned and looked at her. The man in question had olive skin and a brown beard, with short hair on top. The man walked up to her and put his hand upon her forehead.

"Good to see you've awakened, you were quite the find, out in the wilds" he got up and started pouring a mug for her.

"where am I?" she asked, hoping to find out which region of Skyrim she was left to die at.

"Haven, my lady. Thought you were a pilgrim, come to see the ashes of Andraste, or maybe to see the Herald"

Amarie frowned. "Andraste, who in Oblivion is that?" she said, which had the man give out a hearty laugh.

"You're joking aren't you lass, or did you hit your head as well" the man said, gathering his composure.

"I really don't know sir, I don't even know where this 'Haven' is" she said, annoyance starting to grate on her.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. You probably want to meet your saviour though. He has been worried about you" he started walking to the outside, into the cold. Alone, Amarie wanted to search her little room, but found that her legs disagreed with her, and stayed in the warm bed.

"They can't be the bad guys. After all, they did save me" she thought, knowing that trust would get her far in this undesirable situation.

Fading back to sleep, a loud knocking started her. A freezing breeze touched her as a man entered the room. He had short raven hair, which reminded her of Darien Gautier. Crystal blue eyes and plated armour, with green material.

"Good to see you've awakened" the man said, picking up a stool to sit on.

"You had me worried, nearly died out in the cold. How'd you get lost from the road?". She stared at him, trying to distinguish whether he is friend or foe, and what type of game he is playing, then remembering her thoughts before she dozed off.

"Doesn't matter, I suppose. At least you're safe now. I'm Nicolas Trevelyan, may I enquire as to yours, my lady?". Finally following her own logic, she replied to him.

"Amarie Lorone. Thank you for saving me. Where am I in Skyrim, kind sir, if I may ask?" The man, taken back in surprise answered her

"Haven is in Ferelden, my lady. I thought you were a pilgrim or come to see me, the Herald".

"What do you mean by Herald, and I've never heard of this Ferelden" she said annoyed at the response, gaining nothing. Nodding, and not knowing to make of her, Nicolas got up and went for the door.

"When you're up for it, my companions and I would like to speak to you more. Get some rest my lady, you need all the strength you can get".

"Amarie, Nicolas, just call me Amarie" she said laying back and closing her eyes. Nicolas left, puzzled by this mysterious woman.

* * *

"I tell you, she shouldn't be trusted. Master Adan said she doesn't have a clue who Andraste is, and doesn't know what is going on, or who you are Nicolas. She either has been living under a rock for Andraste knows how long, or she's sent to spy and bring us down from someone who doesn't like what we're doing". Cullen, agitated about the secretive guest just wanted to interrogate her. if she was sent from the Chantry, why would she feign no knowledge of Andraste. He didn't trust her, not one bit.

"I think we should let her stay, let her recover, and see what we can learn from her" Leliana stated, having the full agreement of Nicolas.

"She's probably scared, or worse than we thought. We're all probably working ourselves over nothing. Let her stay, what harm could she do really".

"When she gathers her strength, I'll keep a watch over her" Cassandra decided, hoping that this would be the last of the discussion.

"More important business now, is who are we hoping to ally with. Templars, or Mages?" Josephine added, with the same mind as Cassandra.

"Ally with the Templars, they would easily stand and fight all that comes out of the breach. It's what they're trained for" Cullen interjected, hoping to win the Heralds favour with the Templars.

"The Mages would also hold a lot of information regarding the breach, and their magic would come useful" Leliana persuaded, hoping to give the mages a chance.

"I'll think about it" was all Nicolas' reply, thanking them for their counsel and left. As he filled out requisitions for the Inquisition, he hoped that he would have another chance to talk to Amarie again.

 **Hey all, I was wondering what you all thought of the story so far, and any constructive criticism you have for it would be greatly appreciated. I can't promise the next chapter would come as fast as this one though. I was half way working through this one when I posted the first chapter. I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter, but I'll try my best. I also apologise if there are errors, I tried to get as many as possible, knowing me though, there's probably countless still. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Meeting's at the Chantry

Sunlight shone through the window, the brightness waking Amarie from her slumber. Feeling her strength returning, she got dressed in an outfit that was laid out for her. A green brownish coat with a white shirt. Black pants and brown boots that seemed to disagree with her. Amarie, not liking the clothes laid out for her, had no choice but to brave the outside with them.

Once outside, she evaluated the land before her. wooden houses and shacks scattered around the place, tents and battlements with soldiers in woollen armours practiced. She walked around and saw a huge building at the end of the town. This structure obviously being the main building, reminded her of the cathedrals back home. She stood looking at the huge structure, comparing the chapels at high rock to this sanctuary. It looked like it had other purposes, more than to just worship the eight.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard the start of a commotion. Turning, she saw men and women wearing armour and others wore robes of something akin to what the mages guild wore. Close to an actual fight, a young man in red, armour hidden within cloth stepped out and stopped it before it begun.

"Enough" he said, trying to bring order again.

"Knight-Captain!" Another yelled, looking like he was ready for new orders.

"That is not my title. We are _not_ templars any longer. We are _all_ the part of the inquisition!" The man in red said while pointing to each side, trying to calm the rabble down.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" an elderly man dressed in white and bright red said, coming onto the scene.

"Back already, chancellor? Haven't you done enough?". Now intrigued, Amarie watched wondering where this was going.

"I'm curious, commander, as to how your inquisition and its 'Herald' will restore order as you've promised".

"Of Course you are… Back to your duties, all of you. Mages and Templars were already at war. Now they're blaming each other for the Divines death". Confused as what the man in red was saying, she listened closely hoping for some insight on the new current of events.

"Which is why we require a proper Authority to guide them back to order" the elderly man said, pointing at himself as he said it.

"Who, you? Random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the conclave" the red man said, looking like he was hoping to shut the man up with the snide comment.

"The rebel Inquisition and its so-called 'Herald of Andraste' I think not" the man said, irritation clearly growing on his rival's face.

"Why can't we just get along now, as there are much bigger, pressing issues at stake here" Amarie butted in, hoping to end the little argument.

"And the bandit the 'Herald' brought in is awake. Marvellous" the elderly man said sarcastically, making Amarie angry.

"I don't know who you are, but _never_ call me that again or associate me with them" she said sternly, hoping imitation would scare him.

"So brave, aren't you. I just want justice for the murder of the divine, _brigand_ " he said mockingly, showing Amarie why the man in red is despising him.

"That won't restore order in the here and now" the man in red said, bringing back the cause of the argument.

"Order will never be restored so long as this rebellion is allowed to fester" the chancellor said scornfully, now angering the warrior in red whose hands were now clenched his fists.

"Go now, or I may regret what happens next" Amarie said, smiling as the chancellors surprised and disgruntled face. He turned and walked away, murmuring under his breath, something about the maker and her violent attitude.

"Thanks, but I had that under control" the warrior said coldly.

"Sure, looked like it sir" she said mockingly, saluting him.

Cullen, rethinking his course of action, decided to be politer to her, seeing if she would open up about herself. "I'm sorry, the chancellor just got me angry. I'm Cullen by the way… what's yours? also how did you get stuck out in the middle of the Frostback"

"Calm down, one question at a time" Amarie said jokingly, putting her hands up in a surrender.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he chuckled embarrassedly, "Sorry, it's just… You're a mystery at the moment"

Nickolas came out from the chantry, seeing the two together, and smiled to himself. "I'm glad you're up Amarie. I see you've meet the Inquisitions' commander"

Amarie smiled and nodded at Nickolas. "Yes, thank you, Haven is a small, peaceful hamlet. Is there any place you recommended for me to visit?"

"The tavern is a good place to start. Sera is there, and Solas is near. They're companions of mine. Sera is an excellent with a bow, and Solas is the one to ask is you have any enquires… with anything"

"He's an apostate…but I suppose if you trust him Nickolas, so do I" Cullen said, stopping himself of his old habits. The word 'apostate' gained Amarie's attention, hearing of the word in terms with the Bosmer who fell to temptation with eating grown fruit or vegetables.

"Was this Solas a Bosmer, she thought?" while Nickolas rambled on about other companions. Something about Vivienne and Varric.

"Would you like to come with me to meet them?" fazed out of her musings she was taken aback, though she had little reason to be surprised.

"I…I, yes. Thank you, it was a pleasure to meet you commander Cullen" was all she could reply, taking hold of his arm that he offered.

"And you as well, miss Amarie" he said, seeing now what Nickolas saw in her. "What power does she hold over everyone who meets her" he thought as walked back to the chantry, completely enchanted by her beauty, and he hoped her personality soon enough as well. He smiled to himself as he left for his duties.

Unbeknownst to Cullen, Nickolas and Amarie, hidden within a crevice and shade of the chantry, a man's eyes glowed red. "found you" he said with an evil and smirk.

 **Thank you to the anon who gave me the dialogue advice, hope this is easier. Also, thank you all for being patient with me. Uni has been hectic as I'm going to overseas for** **2 weeks. I won't have my laptop or good internet access, so I won't be able to to update for a while. Thank you for the patience and I hope I will be able to update soon after.**

 **I would also apologise for any missed mistakes in grammar, and if I have left any characters as a bit OOC. I tried. Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda, and Dragon Age to Bioware.**


End file.
